Spottedleaf's Peril
by magazinepompom
Summary: When Spottedleaf gets the chance to come back after she fades from existence, and chooses the path of a warrior, what will she do? Will she finally get the chance to be with a cat that she loves?
1. Prologue

"_I won't let you take those kits Clawface."_

"_And YOU are going to make me? You're just a weak medicine cat." he spat._

"_I may be a weak medicine cat, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!"_

_There was a flash of claws and her world went dark._

Spottedkit woke up panting. Who was that medicine cat? And who was Clawface? Spottedkit snuggled closer to her mother, Rosepetal, and started to suckle again. She soon fell back asleep.

_The Starclan cat stared in horror as Mapleshade pinned Sandstorm down. _

"_You have everything I ever wanted! A mate that loves you, kits that you get to watch grow up and have kits of their own. Respect from your clanmates!"_

_Mapleshade was about to do the killing bite when the Starclan cat knocked Mapleshade aside. "You will NOT kill her!" Mapleshade was taken aback and her claws raked across the Starclan cat's neck. She fell to the ground and she started to fade away. But the last thing she heard was an anguished cry._

"_SPOTTEDLEAF!"_

**AN: I know, super short. Again, more like a prologue. So… yeah. I'm trying to think of a story that I like enough to write everyday. This is a test. Along with my other new one. **


	2. Chapter 1: Apprenticed

**AN: **

**Cinderstar377: Thank you I'm glad that you like it! And yes, Rosepetal as in Rosepetal and Foxleap! XD I like them as a couple.**

**Tempest Alchemist: I'll continue. *smiles*… probably. It all depends on reviews. Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. XD (btw I will be using your idea. Thanks for suggesting. I have a plan to expand it to.)**

**Bloompetal: Thank you. Spottedleaf was always one of my favorites, and I almost cried when she died for the second time. D:**

**(btw reviewers, you are probably gonna be happy this chappie)**

**And that is the end of this extremely long authors note. XD**

"Maplekit, toss me the moss ball."

"How about NO come and get it yourself."

"Fine." I padded over to Maplekit and was about to take the moss when Maplekit tossed it over her shoulder to Clawkit.

They both let out squeaks of laughter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on Maplekit. You're my sister. Why do you taunt me all the time?"

Maplekit didn't respond. Instead, she padded away with the moss in her jaws. With Clawkit trailing behind her. Maplekit and I were two moons older than Clawkit and his two sisters Rainkit and Puddlekit. But Clawkit was almost as big as me. Clawkit was already an excellent fighter because of his father, Lionblaze.

I, Spottedkit, usually the odd one out with Maplekit and Clawkit, was very well liked among Rainkit and Puddlekit. I was dreading the day when she had to leave them. But luckily, I won't be alone with Maplekit.

Stormpaw and Nightpaw, who were in Dovewing and Bumblestripe's second litter were in the apprentice den at the moment. And they had always been nice to her. Before Cinderheart's litter came along, Nightkit and I were best friends.

Maplekit and I would be apprentices in half a moon. Maplekit was excited to be able to boss the kits around. But I hated fighting. Only if it was necessary. But Maplekit _definitely_ wasn't like that.

**SPOTTEDKIT'S POV**

"Oh, Spottedkit?" I heard Maplekit call.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Clawkit suggested that we do one last… playfight," she said the last word with a sneer. "Before we're apprenticed." She said sweetly.

I stepped forward cautiously. "Okay," I said softly. She padded over to the place in camp that was hidden by brambles.

Maplekit dropped into a crouch. But Spottedkit noticed her claws unsheathing.

"Mapleki-"

But the ginger and white she-cat was too fast. She swung her claws by my ankle, throwing me off balance. I stumbled and Maplekit pushed me backwards. _HARD._ Brambles sliced my skin and I hit the ground with a loud _SMACK_! Then my world went black.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

The next thing I saw was Ambersong, Jayfeather's apprentice, looking down at her worriedly.

"Spottedkit? Spottedkit, can you here me?"

My eyes flickerd to the worried Ambersong, the triumphant Maplekit, and the concerned Rosepetal. I could feel the blood trickling down the back of my head.

My eyes drooped, and I fell back asleep.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

I awoke with a dry feeling on my tongue. My head felt sticky. Jayfeather was sorting herbs in the medicine den. His ears pricked when I slowly sat up, causing the leaves that had flown into the den to rustle.

"It's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for so long that you missed your apprentice ceremony."

"I MISSED MY APPRENTICE CEREMONY?" I sat upright so fast that I felt a fiery pain shoot down my neck. I whimpered.

"Oh yes," Jayfeather didn't seem to take notice of my pain. "But don't worry. Neither did Maplekit. She has to wait another moon."

"When can I have mine?" I asked. I can't wait another moon!

"As soon as you feel better."

"I feel better _NOW_!" I mewed.

"Then I suppose I should tell Bramblestar," He said as he padded out of the den.

"Spottedkit, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Bloompetal," I touched noses with Bloompetal.

I could see Maplekit in the crowd sitting next to Clawkit with a devious look in her eye. Oh, joy….

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Bloompetal, Icecloud, Toadstep, Spottedpaw, Nightpaw, and Oakpaw will be going to the gathering." Bramblestar yowled.

The Thunderclan cats padded through the forest and got there just on time. Onestar, Mistystar, and Cinderstar were almost ready to start the gathering. As I gazed in awe I bumped into a golden tabby.

"You need to watch where you go." Her eyes were soft but her voice was firm.

"Er, sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Goldenheart."

"Oh, okay. I'm Spot-"

"SHH" a warrior from behind shushed them.

Spottedpaw mimicked his face.

But they did listen. So the gathering began…

**AN: There you have it. So, are you reviewers happy? Bloompetal is Bloompetal of course. Tempest Alchemist is Goldenheart. And Cinderstar377 is….. are you ready? Cinderstar! I just assume that all of you are girls. If anyone is a boy I am SO SORRY that I messed up. I will try to edit it if any of you are REALLY bugged if I got your gender wrong. You can tell me if u are bugged I will change it. (well, I'll try to) And im guesseing you have questions about how Cinderstar is Cinderstar. Simple explanation. Say, Cinderkit was born right after the dark forest battle. Then, she was apprenticed and then became a great warrior. Then a sickness swept through Shadowclan and Rowanclaw died. Then, Cinder was made deputy and soon after Blackstar died. *sob* And Cinderstar is now leader. Remember this is moons after The last hope. There was enough time for all this.**

**Again, sorry reviewers if I got your gender wrong. (Tempest, I made your character look like the cat in your profile.)**

**See you guys tomorrow! (Or tonight, depends on how tired I am)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Prank

**Yay! The maplekit and clawkit thing was Tempest's idea.**

"I saw you talking to Goldenheart at the gathering," Bloompetal said softly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Don't get too friendly with them," Bloompetal said, as though it was obvious.

"Aren't I supposed to socialize at gatherings?"I questioned, my voice getting heated.

"Not that much, and you aren't really _supposed _to."

I didn't need to hear any more. I took off running.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

I heard Bloompetal calling out for me. But I couldn't go back. I turned my head to look back at Bloompetal.

I raced through the forest. I couldn't believe how big of a fight they had just gotten in. Bloompetal had questioned my loyalty.

Just because I was talking to Goldenheart at the gathering! How dare she? Cats were _supposed_ to make friends at gatherings!

I raced through the forest. Soon I realized that I had passed Windclan territory. I was out of the clans territory.

_Maybe I should stay here._

Then I heard a voice

"_Spottedpaw. Don't let your emotions get to you."_

_Who are you?_

"_I am a starclan cat. I used to know you." _

_Used to? What do you mean?_

The Starclan cat didn't answer. Instead he said.

_You might have heard of me. My name is Firestar._

I had been hearing from Firestar for a few days straight now. But there was still a question that was haunting me. How did he know me?

He explained to me that he was the leader before Bramblestar. And that he came to the clan as a kittypet and a cat named Bluestar took him into the clan.

He made many friends. And a few enemies. But overall he was the best leader for Thunderclan that they could have had.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!"

I suddenly remembered that it had been a moon since I started to train. This is probably Maplekit's apprentice ceremony.

I sighed. I had been dreading this day. When we were kits, Maplekit and Stormpaw were always pulling pranks on me. And Stormpaw and I had just started to get close.

Looks like it'll be just me and Nightpaw now. Not that I'm complaining. But Stormpaw, Nightpaw and I were always pulling pranks together.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't listen to the ceremony. When I was snapped back to reality, Maplekit was Maplepaw.

I watched as Maplepaw padded up to Stormpaw.

"Aren't you going to congratgulate me?" she asked sweetly.

"Congratulations," Stormpaw said before he padded away to sit by Nightpaw.

That was unusual of him. I padded up to Nightpaw and Stormpaw.

"Hi Spottedpaw!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"What prank are we pulling today?" I asked Stormpaw.

"I was thinking we could pull one on Maplepaw today," he said as a slow smile curled up his lip.

"I second that!" yelled Nightpaw.

They both looked at me, I was too goodhearted to do anything to my sister. Even though Maplepaw had been so horrid to me.

"Um… I guess so."

"Yes!" Stormpaw and Nightpaw said in unison.

"So, our plan is…"

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Hey, Maplepaw, Ivypool said that you had to go find some moss for the queens." I meowed. Knowing that Maplepaw would drag her along with her so she wouldn't have to do anything, and wouldn't get in trouble.

"Ugh, fine. Come on Spottedpaw."

I walked alongside Maplepaw, Full of energy. When they got to the stream,I picked up the moss. The refreshing water cooled my mouth, making me even more eager to continue the prank.

Maplepaw led me through the forest. Then, as we neared camp, as planned, I pretended to scent the air.

"Mouse!" she whispered. Then, as planned, Nightpaw hid her scent and she cracked a few leaves then creeped away.

"Let me get it, you can't catch a leaf," Maplepaw said.

"Fine!" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

When Maplepaw ducked into the bush. Stormpaw padded out and switched the clean moss with with rolled in Mousebile.

Maplepaw came back just in time.

"Must have scurried away. Give me the moss now."

"Ok."

She took the moss from my claw and put it in her mouth and immediately spit it out.

"EW! I'm going to tell Bramblestar what you did!" Maplepaw ran back into camp into Bramblestar's den.

I quickly switched the moss again and calmly padded into camp. I looked around and said, "Maplepaw, you left your moss outside of camp."

Bramblestar padded out of his den.

"Spottedpaw, a word."

I padded to his den and sat down.

"You know you shouldn't have put Mousebile on that moss."

"What mousebile? This is the moss."

Bramblestar cautiously licked the moss. He looked surprised.

"It's regular moss. You can go now, Spottedpaw." Bramblestar said wearily.

I padded out of the den.

I met up with Nightpaw and Stormpaw outside of camp.

"That was AWESOME!" Nightpaw said.

Maplepaw padded up to me.

"How dare you! I still believe there was mousebile on that moss.

She raked her claws across my face. Blood slowly seeped from her wound. I shrank back.

Stormpaw stepped in front of her.

"How dare her? How dare you?! You just wounded your own sister!"

Maplepaw shrank back at the older apprentice. She narrowed her eyes and then crept away.

I was surprised.

"Th- Thank you," I mewed softly.

"Don't mention it."

I felt my pelt go warm.

Nightpaw was just watching them a smile on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said slyly, and then padded away.

"Er, I'll see you later," Stormpaw said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They both walked away in opposite directions.

**AN: Ahh… Kitty love. Don't you just hate maplekit**? XD


	4. Chapter 3:The Battle

**Yay! More reviews! So, I got a couple questions about Maplepaw and Clawkit being reincarnations. And this isn't really a spoiler, just an extra fact. Maplepaw and Clawkit are reincarnations. But they are never going to find out. But there is one little detail. Starclan wouldn't let them be reborn? Would they? But that is yet to be discovered. Details come later. Now, *tosses everyone who asked that evil Maplepaw plushie* On with the story! *Hugs Spottedpaw plushie***

"Ok, now just curve your paw a little more_."_

I tried again and this time, a thin minnow flopped onto shore.

"Yes! Thanks Bloompetal!"

Bloompetal purred. "Okay, now we're gonna practice hunting Blackbirds."

"Okay!" Spottedpaw exclaimed as she bounded into the forest.

**SPOTTEDPAW POV**

When I made it to the forest, I heard a shrill cry for help. And I wondered if I should look for the source.

"B- Bloompetal?" I called softly. "BLOOMPETAL!" I shouted this time.

"What's wrong?" Bloompetal ducked out of the bushes.

"I heard a cry!"

"Then go find the cat in trouble! I'll search too."

"Okay."

I bounded through the forest and I heard the cry again. I headed towards the sound.

"Goldenheart!" I yowled when I got to the windclan border.

Sure enough, Goldenheart was lying on the ground, a gash in her stomach.

"Y-you need help. Um, I'll get Jayfeather!"

I bounded back to camp as quickly as I could.

"JAYFEATHER! AMBERSONG! COME QUICK!"

Ambersong padded out of the den.

"Jayfeather is out collecting herbs."

"Well, you're here. Lets Go!"

I took her to where I left Goldenheart, and Ambersong quickly treated her.

"Marigold to fight infections, cobwebs to prevent bleeding…" she muttered to herself.

"Don't forget the poppy seeds to prevent the pain." I reminded her.

Ambersong looked surprised. "You're right! I completely forgot about those," she paused, looking thoughtful. "but how did you know that?"

Spottedpaw just blinked. "Doesn't everybody know that?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well, I don't know then."

But Ambersong wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She was watching Goldenheart.

"Who did this to you?" She asked Goldenheart.

She gasped for breath.

"I don't she'll be talking any time soon."

Ambersong stepped back.

"I think you're right. We should take her back to camp," she looked at Goldeheart. "Can you walk?"

She nodded.

"Lets go."

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

It's been a moon since we rescued Goldenheart, and she's healed nicely. Clawpaw, Rainpaw, and Puddlepaw are all apprentices now. And Stormpaw and Nightpaw only have one more moon until their apprenticed. I have two more moons, and Maplepaw has three.

Unless we do something worth having our warrior ceremony, that's how long it'll take.

I gazed up at the full moon. I wasn't going to the gathering tonight. I had a busy day today, so they're letting me sleep. I went to three hunting patrols today.

I padded into the den and curled up in my usual nest next to Nightpaw and Stormpaw.

I had just fallen asleep when Stormpaw nudged me awake.

"Can I move closer to you… I'm kind of cold."

"Okay."

I could feel Stormpaw's warm pelt against my flank and realized that I needed the warmth.

I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Stormpaw was gone. He must have gone on the dawn patrol.

"Spottedpaw! Come on! There's a raid!"

"What clan?"

It's not a clan! It's a band of rouges! Do whatever you need to to defend yourself!" She yelled as we raced through the forest.

"Does that mean I can KILL if I have to?"

"If they try to kill you!"

When we got to the clearing, Rainpaw was lying on the ground. I rushed to my friend's side.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw, wake up!"

Rainpaw opened her eyes and thank Starclan they weren't dull. They still had their bright sparkle.

"You're alive!"

I didn't need an answer. I grabbed Rainpaw by the scruff and carried her back to camp.

I was debating between staying in camp with my wounded friend, or going back to join the battle.

I looked at my friend, who was now sitting up. She flicked her tail dismissively. Signaling that she could go.

I ran out of the den and into the forest. As I reached the clearing the rogues were almost gone. There were only two left. One was very strong and wounded many warriors.

The other one was a cat about my age. I faced him and with one swipe he ran away.

Then, the large warrior saw how "weak" I was and charged at me. I ducked away and swiped out my claws. They missed him by a landslide.

His huge black paw swiped a blow at my face, and I toppled to the ground. I jumped to my paws and ran towards him as fast as a bullet. I swiped my claws out at his back leg, and it seemed as if a tendon split in his leg. He fell to the grass and I held out my claws level with his neck.

They hit his neck, and his eyes went dull and he fell to the ground. Then Bramblestar said, "This battle has been won."


	5. Chapter 4: Warrior

**Yay! Reviews! *hugs Stormpaw plushie* but remember, reviews make the world go round. How many review do you think ill get by the end of the story?**

"Stormpaw, Nightpaw?" I called.

I couldn't find my mentor anywhere. So I was walking through the forest, calling for Nightpaw and Stormpaw, when I scented prey. I dropped into a hunters crouch and I glided forward with my tail down. I sprung and caught the pigeon. That was a necessarily a hard catch, so I was actually quite proud. Suddenly, I felt claws rake down my back.

"Ah!" It wasn't painful. But it had surprised me.

I turned around to attack her opponent. I raked my claws down their back and they turned around. Leaving their belly exposed. I clawed her belly. Then stepped back when I realized that the cat was Icecloud! Icecloud stepped back, panting.

"Yep, you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To become a warrior of course."

"I was being assessed?"

In response. Icecloud flicked her tail and as they walked back to camp, I was pummeling her with questions.

"Why am I a warrior now? Nightpaw and Stormpaw will be warriors with me right?" and so on.

"We thought you were ready so we assessed you, Nightpaw, and Stormpaw."

When they got back to camp, Nightpaw was already there, but Stormpaw was still out. Nightpaw and I just played with a moss ball until Stormpaw came.

Icecloud, Toadstep, and Bloompetal went up to Bramblestar's den. Moments later, he came out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high-rock for a clan meeting!"

I watched as the cats gathered around the clearing.

"Today, we are going to name three new warriors," he gestured to Nightpaw, Stormpaw and I with his tail. He looked up at the sky.

"I call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Stormpaw, Nightpaw, please come up here. "

He looked at Bloompetal, Icecloud, and Toadstep.

"Do you believe your apprentices are ready?" They all nodded.

"Then, by the powers of starclan, Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormpelt." Stormpelt licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightfeather."

"Spottedpaw, please come up here. From this moment on, you will be known as Spottedheart. May Starclan light your path."

That night, while they were sitting vigil, It started to rain. Spottedheart shivered. She, Nightpaw, and Stormpaw huddled together. In the morning, They were soaking wet. They climbed into their nest when Bloompetal told them that their vigil was over.

Immediately, I fell asleep.

"_You did it! You're a warrior!" _

I listened as Firestar rambled on about her being a warrior. Then, something caught my attention.

"_Now I can tell you why I am here. You of course, are Spottedheart. But let me tell you about what you used to be. You used to be Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's medicine cat. But a cat named Clawface killed you when you were young, and you went to Starclan. Then, the battle that I died in, came, and Spottedleaf was killed again by a cat named Mapleshade."_

"_Wait. Clawface and Mapleshade? As in, Clawpaw and Maplepaw?" _

"_Oh yes, they came back by accident. But they will not find out. Starclan wouldn't let them ."_

"_So… I'm not me? Im Spottedleaf?" _

Alarm flashed though Firestar's eyes.

"No! Well, yes, but-"

"No! Why couldn't you tell me this before! Am I a medicine cat or warrior? And why did you bring me back anyway?"

"We brought you back so… you could be with the cat you loved."

I felt something inside me soften. Firestar looked so defeated, standing there all alone.

"It's ok. But really? Am I a medicine cat? Or a warrior?"

"You are a warrior. And from here on, you will always be one."

The forest started to fade away behind him.

"Until tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5: Not Again!

**How ya doing reviewers?**

**Guests: YAYA!**

**Kitko Hime: Yes. They were accidents. I'm thinking about writing another story after this one about how they were reborn. Spottedleaf was brought back because Starclan are awesome. They basically made Spottedleaf again, and filled her with the memories she hasn't really discovered yet. So that's what makes her Spottedleaf. To me, it makes sense. But im the author. XD I just needed a cat to reincarnate, and since Spottedleaf never got to love…**

**Tempest Alchemist: Goldenheart is fine now. Remember, she's healing nicely. (I'm never going to kill off Reviewers cats. Except maybe one. But im gonna check with them first.) XD**

**Rainbowlishious: Thanks! I didn't think they should have the same names because in the series, They have never repeated a character. Even reincarnations. (A.K.A, Cinderheart) XD**

**Those are the only answers. But thank you to whoever reviewed. I read every one. **

**End of extremely long AN**

"_How will you cope?" Firestar asked._

"_Firestar, I'll be fine. I have time by my side."_

Firestar looked uncertain, but let me leave. The forest faded out behind him.

I was going to the mountains, a few warriors were going with Squirrelflight, the deputy. They were going because Stormfur, a former Riverclan cat's father, Graystripe, was very sick and the clan didn't know what it was, so Jayfeather couldn't treat it.

It looked like Graystripe would die.

_Death, what a horrible thing to experience._

A few days ago, memories started to come back of my life in the clan and my deaths. You didn't know what had happened. All of a sudden, you didn't have a personality, you weren't you, and you didn't know what had happened.

_Graystripe will not experience that feeling. I won't let anyone experience that._

Then another thought entered my head, but I quickly pushed it away.

_Even Maplepaw._

Suddenly, another memory flowed into my head.

_Spottedleaf sat in the elders den, unable to move. Fuzzypelt was curled up, asleep. The marigold had eased the pain, surprisingly, being the last resort she would have tried, but she still wondered if Fuzzypelt would make it through the night. He was very sick, and it seemed to be because of his throat, but it obviously wasn't greencough. She'd been keeping a close eye on him, and he hadn't let out a single cough._

_Spottedleaf padded back to her den and curled up in her nest. She would have to wait until tomorrow to see if Fuzzypelt had lived. _

_The next morning, she had woken up to see Fuzzypelt, cold as rock. _

I blinked. "Marigold? Well, if it'll help."

I rushed to Jayfethers den, took a clump of marigold, not answering Jayfether's confused and angry calls, and raced into the twolegplace barn where Graystripe was staying.

Graystripe looked up wearily when I rushed in.

"Oh hi Spotted-"

"Eat," I rushed him, pushing the marigold up to him. "It will work, it has to."

Graystripe looked uncertain, but lapped up the leaves.

Instantly, his usual sparkle returned, yet he was still tired.

"Thank you Spottedheart."

I dipped my head, then raced back to camp.

"Wait!" I yelled as she raced in. "Don't send out the patrol to the mountains yet, one more day!" as the cats looked uncertain she added, "Please! I think he will live!"

Bramblestar padded up to her.

"One more day, or we go to the mountains.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

The next day, Graystripe was able to come back to camp. The marigold had cured him! Everyone congratulated him on his health, and Bramblestar cancelled the trip to the mountains.

I don't think anyone really wanted to go to the mountains.

It was leaf-bare, and Prey would be scarce. None of the cats were fit for travel anyway.

"_I knew I chose the right memory to give you now. I couldn't let my best friend die, and so much more of Thunderclan."_

"_Yes, I couldn't let Graystripe die."_

"_I know what its like to die." Firestar mewed._

"_Yeah, well I died twice!" Spottedheart said forcefully._

Suddenly, a paw nudged me awake.

"Ambersong! What was that for?"

"Come with me."

Spottedheart followed Ambersong out of the den.

"Last night I prayed to Starclan that Graystrpe would live, and they sent me a dream. They said that Thunderclan would have a savior. And now I realize that it is you."

"And?"

"I know it was you that though of the marigold, Jayfeather sure had a fit about it."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." I was starting to panic.

"Yes, it does. You knew about marigold, the poppy seeds. You have a gift Spottedheart. When Jayfeather dies, I'm going to ask Bramblestar for you to be my apprentice," Ambersong said. "You will be the next medicine cat of Thunderclan."

**AN: Gasp! Not again! XD Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkheart

**AN: Yeah… I feed on reviews MUAH HA HA HA HA. **

**Uh, oh yeah**

**Tempest Alchemist: Mapleclaw and Clawstorm, not bad…. Not bad at all.**

**Silver Sakura-hime. Hmm…. So you've been watching the story? YAY!**

"The next medicine car?"

Ambersong nodded.

"But I'm a warrior!"

"If you are chosen then you can do whatever you have to"

Ambersong turned to pad away when I yowled, "WAIT!"

Ambersong turned around.

Suddenly I found myself telling Ambersong everything, how I was Spottedleaf, and how I had come back so I could love.

"Spottedheart. If that's true, you must not be the chosen one. I'm sorry."

Ambersong padded away.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Mapleleaf! Clawstorm! Raincloud! Puddlenose!" The clan chanted their warrior names.

That night, they all had to sit vigil, and I was glad I didn't have to for once. When I was padding into the warriors den, I heard a hiss coming from the entrance to the camp. I rushed over.

Standing in the entrance to camp was a pretty black she-cat. Until I noticed her eyes. They were blood red, instead of usual green, blue, yellow, and amber.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I'm Darkheart." She answered calmly.

"Darkheart, that sounds like a clan name. What clan were you in?"

"I was formerly in Shadowclan. And I tried to kill Cinderstar because she wanted to start an all-out war on the clans I was exiled. But I was very badly wounded. Then, some rogues took me in and treated my wounds. Shortly after, they started the raid on Thunderclan, and my wounds were healed, so I fled. I've been roaming the forest, in search of a home. This was my last resort. You have to take me in!"

Darkheart's words were not pleading. In fact, they were more like a command.

"Let me take you to Bramblestar's den." I grumbled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting! Now, normally, we would be more cautious around rogues, but the clan needs more warriors. So, Darkheart, you are now a member of Thunderclan."

I watched Darkheart sitting there, ambition gleaming in her eye.

_Would she be a good addition to the clan? Or would she end up being another Tigerstar?_

"_Help!" I choked out floundering in the river._

_Suddenly, the river tuned to scarlet blood. _

"_Help! Somebody! Please!"_

**AN: Sorry that todays was shorter than usual, but im about to fall asleep right here. I swam all day. Time to hit the hay. My last thought of the day: Give me reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicions

**Wow! Erin Hunteress! Every single chapter! I like reviews. And btw, I did know that Rosepetal and Foxleap are related, but so are Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Brindleface is Dustpelt's sister. In other news, check out my deviantart account! Link is in profile.**

"Bramblestar, she's a rogue. From Shadowclan! We can't have her stay here! She could be a spy!"

I overheard Squirrelflight talking to Bramblestar in his den.

"We will all keep our guard up. It's not like I haven't had that same suspicion." Bramblestar replied angrily.

"Well, there's still not any evidence that we can or cannot trust her." Squirrelflight protested.

I wanted to hear more of their conversation, but I knew it was wrong, so I padded back into the warriors den and curled up in my nest.

The next morning I woke up just before dawn. I stretched out and noticed that the usual lump of ginger fur wasn't in the den.

_She must've slept with Bramblestar last 's surprising, considering their fight last night. _

As I was padded over to the fresh-kill pile, I snuck a look between the ferns shading Bramblestar's den, but squirrelflight wasn't there.

I padded up to Sandstorm, who was guarding camp

"Spottedheart," Sandstorm said curtly, then she must have noticed the worry in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Squirrelflight is?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Why? Is she missing?"

I nodded and dug my claws in and out of the ground.

"Does she have any reason to run away? Or do you think she's been captured?"

I shifted my paws. "Well, last night I overheard Squirrelflight and Bramblestar talking and, it seemed like they were angry at each other."

Sandstorm thought for a moment then said, "Okay, we can't have Bramblestar send out search parties, because he would refuse, so the only other option is," she hesitated, "We sneak out of camp and look for her."

"We?"

"Yes, we! Squirrelflight is my daughter. She and Leafpool are the only family that I have left." She looked down at her paws sadly.

"Don't worry Sandstorm, we'll find her." I said.

"Oka-"

"Where are you two going?" growled a voice from behind us.

We turned around to come face to face with Darkheart.

"J-just out hunting." I stammered.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "I'm coming with you."

I knew I couldn't protest. She would just come on stronger.

"Fine, you can come, but stay out of trouble." I meowed hastily.

The three of us padded out of camp.

"It's probably better that we split up when we look for her, because we'll make better time."

"I don't-"

"That's a brilliant idea Darkheart. We'll do that."

"But-"

Sandstorm glared at me. "We'll do that." She said coldly.

I growled at them and stormed off. I could here Sandstorm and Darkheart talking behind me.

"Since she went that way, I'll go this way and you go that way." Sandstorm said.

I couldn't see her but she was probably using her tail to point in the directions. I could here their pawsteps as they padded away.

I walked through the forest, listening for any sounds of Squirrelflight when suddenly, I heard a strangled cry. I ran to the sound of the noise.

When I got there, Darkheart was panting, and Squirrelflight had a gash in her neck

"Did you do this?" I exclaimed.

"N-no! I was nearby when I heard her cry out and I ran over here!"

"Whatever. We need to take her back to camp."

We struggled to lift her up.

"She's too heavy!" I hesitated and looked up at the sky where clouds were starting to gather then I called out, "SANDSTORM!"

Almost immediately, Sandstorm was by my side. When she saw Squirrelflight, she gasped.

"We have to get her back to camp NOW!" I said.

Without words, Sandstorm picked up Squirrelflight and helped us carry her back to camp.

As soon as Bramblestar saw her, he rushed to his mate's side and baried his muzzle in her fur.

"Squirrelflight, I'm so sorry." Bramblestar said softly.

During the next moon Bramblestar was by Squirrelflight's side day and night. So Ambersong and Jayfeather pretty much ran the camp. Bramblestar only came out of the medicine cats den when there was a gathering or some kind of ceremony.

But finally, one day, Squirrelflight was healed enough to go back to the warriors den, and Bramblestar acted like a leader again. I think everyone was relived about that.

But I still don't trust Darkheart. I think that she was the one that wounded Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight didn't see who her attacker was, they must have been downwind, and Squirrelflight was facing the other way.

And suspiciously, the direction that Darkheart went in was downwind. Now, I have my suspicions, but it has to be true. Everytime I see those blood-red eyes. I get a shiver down my back and I need to turn away.

I think that she is different. And I am going to find out why.

**Yay! Its finally done. Sorry I didn't update the past couple days. When it comes to summer. I'm a busy, busy, bee. Especially since I LOVE water. XD (btw, I probs wont update Monday so ill try to write more tomorrow ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Prophecy

**Here's to all my loyal reviewers that reviewed more than once. Cheers to Tempest Alchemist, Graywhisper, Erin Hunteress, and Bloompetal!**

***Drinks gallon of cranberry juice* hehe.**

**And, I agree with tempest alchemist. It narrowly matters that they are related. I mean, a lot of mates are related. If they were brother and sister….. Then I would change it. But Willowpelt and Patchpelt were half-brother and sister, but they are HALF because no one knows who willowpelt's father is. (Graystripe is the kit of willowpelt and Patchpelt by the way) **

**End of extremely long authors note. XD**

That night I had to guard the camp. The worst warrior duty I could get. As I watched and listened for anything suspicious, I felt my eyelids drooping.

_NO! You have to stay awake!_

But sure enough I fell asleep. I was woken by Stormpelt.

"You can't fall asleep while guarding camp. You're lucky any of the other warriors didn't see you."

"Well, I couldn't- wait what was that?"

"What was-" I put my tail over his mouth for silence.

"Hide!" I whispered.

We hid in the brambles guarding the camp. I was closer to Bramblestar's den, so if there were attackers, I could slip out and tell him.

A few minutes later, three figures padded into camp. One was a white tabby with jet black stripes, the next was an orange cat with brown stripes, and the last was a black cat with white stripes. They all had unusual yellow eyes. They were now tail-lengths away from Stormpelt. The cats were about to enter the nusery when Stormpelt let out a battle cry and charged.

I ran to Bramblestar's den and he quickly followed me out of the den. When we stepped out of the thick ferns, the scene in front of us was horrible.

Stormpelt was being carried to the medicine cat's den, most warriors had many scratches, and even the thick furred warriors had lost many clumps of fur.

"How good are these cats?" I said aloud.

_They fight like Darkheart._

"Wait, where is Darkheart?"

I scanned the clearing and couldn't see her.

_Ah-ha! I knew she was a traitor! I must tell Bramble-_

"Darkheart's right over there." Bramblestar said, pointing with his tail to the black she-cat tussling with a rogue.

I flicked my ear in annoyance and plunged into battle. I ended up landing in the place where Darkheart was fighting. I sighed. It seemed like I didn't have any other choice. I slashed at the rogue Darkheart was fighting. It seemed like an eternity when the tom finally fled.

"Well, good seeing you!" I said, then I dashed off still feeling Darkheart's cold gaze on my back.

_Weird._

"_Beware of the blood that does not seem to seep,_

_For a dying time you might be put to sleep,_

_Everything that you discover,_

_Will open doors to the path that you wander."_

_Firestar? Firestar?!_

But the forest was already fading behind him and he slowly started to fade away too.

I woke up to face Nightfeather, who looked worried.

"Spottedheart, what's wrong?"

"A nightmare, just, a nightmare." _I hope!_ I added silently.

"Why don't you get some more sleep," Squirrelflight put in. "I was going to assign you to a hunting patrol but…"

"No, it's okay. I'll go on patrol."

"If you insist."

"How did you catch that? It's the middle of leaf-bare!"

I shrugged. "It was like they were waiting for me."

Squirrelflight padded up to me. "I knew putting you on a hunting patrol was a good idea. The clan needs more food, it being the middle of leaf-bare and all."

"I'm just trying to help out my clan!"

**Yay! Helpfulness! Yep, thats all I have to say. Peace! See ya guys tomorrow or the day after!**


	10. Chapter 9: Tiger

**Hi people of the world! Did you miss me? I have an excuse! I started school on the sixteenth and I was overcome by laziness. Yep. That's it. I'm gonna write now. XD**

"I can't believe you don't feel that too!" Spottedheart was pressing Nightfeather.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have that feeling."

Spottedheart growled.

"Let's get to what a hunting patrol is all about." She said.

Nightfeather sighed, and was about to speak when she dropped into a hunters crouch.

"Squirrel!"

Nightfeather disappeared into the bushes.

**Spottedheart POV**

As Nightfeather stalked away, I was left to scent for prey. But I couldn't find anything. This was strange, since its new-leaf. We're usually overwhelmed by prey.

Nightfeather padded back to me, looking proud. She dropped her catch to the ground. Suddenly, her face fell. You didn't catch anything?

"I'm telling you there is no prey."

"Let's go to a different part of the forest." Nightfeather suggested.

We padded towards the Shadowclan boarder. Suddenly, we heard a rustle and a growl from behind us, inside Thunderclan territory!

It took us both by surprise so we looked at the huge shadow, and ran.

A little while later, we were in a part of the forest we didn't recognize. It didn't smell of any clan, yet it was still covered in trees. In fact, so many trees, that no sunlight shined through.

We collapsed on the floor, panting, and I think for a short time, we fell asleep. We were awoken by another growl. The same growl as before.

We looked up to see a flash of claws and teeth, and two terrifying amber eyes.

Surprisingly, it spoke cat. "The Tiger is back." It hissed.

I don't know what happened to Nightfeather, but that was the last thing I saw before my head a rock, and I blacked out. Maybe, for good.

The entire clan had been looking for us while we were gone. They almost didn't find us until Stormpelt caught our scent. He followed it all the way to where we had been attacked. I was glad he didn't get attacked though.

I couldn't really think about anything else but what that thing said.

_Tiger._

I needed to speak to Firestar. I curled up and willed myself to go to starclan.

I ended up in the same place as always.

_Firestar? Are you here?_

He padded into the clearing.

"_How did you get here?"_ he asked wearily.

_I thought you let me come here. I was pleading in my mind._

"_But I didn't. The starclan cats were having a meeting."_

_Oh. Well, I wanted to talk to you about-_

I was stopped short. I felt a paw nudge me awake.

"Oh, good. I thought you were dead!" Ambersong said cheerfully.

"Really? You could see me breathing." I exclaimed.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah, like Starclan was talking to you in a dream." She joked.

I turned away.

"You were actually talking to Starclan?"

I nodded slightly.

"Wow. I thought only medicine cats could have dreams."

She turned around and stalked out of the den.

It has been a moon since I healed and now I can go on hunting patrols again.

Those four words are still haunting me and I'm questioning telling Bramblestar. That day, at sun-high, I made my decision. I would tell Bramblestar. I rose to my paws and padded to his den.

"Bramblestar?"

He looked up at me.

"Yes, Spottedheart?"

"I want to tell you about what I saw when we were attacked."

He nodded and signaled for me to sit down.

"Before my head hit the rock, the attacker, who I now think was a cat, said to me, 'The tiger is back.'"

Bramblestar's face hardened at that.

"Spottedheart, you may leave now."

"Okay…"

As I was leaving I heard him call Squirrelflight to his den. I hid in the bushes and listend to their conversstion. I knew it was wrong but I had to know what was up.

But I only listened to part of it before Stormpelt found me there. What they said chilled me to the bone.

"Tigerstar is back."

**There you go. I'm trying to get more people to read this so im going to put a picture on instagram of a cliffhanger part of this chappie. XD**

**I know I mixed seasons up but whatevs. Ill try to see you tomorrow! Tomorrow I have homework though :O**


	11. Chapter 10: Horrible Truth

**So… yeah. I started school. This is late. Facts of life. So…. R&R!**

Dustpelt and I padded back to camp. They had been on a hunting patrol, but I hadn't caught anything. Suddenly, Dustpelt stopped and made a sharp turn to face her.

"How did you not catch anything? I caught four mice and a vole, and you caught nothing! What's on your mind?" he asked wearily.

"Nothing I need to tell you." I snapped.

"I think you do," he said. "Bramblestar has been keeping his eye on you, he wants me to find out what's up with you." He looked me right in the eye, waiting for my answer.

I hesitated, "If you want me to tell someone what's wrong, why don't you get someone who I trust." I snapped, then stormed off.

**Breakoff!**

I had heard about some of the things Dustpelt did when Tigerstar was in the forest, but I don't necessarily _not_ trust Dustpelt. What I meant by that was someone who I would trust with my life. But I think he took it the wrong way.

When I was walking through the forest, I realized that I was heading the opposite direction from camp. I turned around in the direction of camp when I heard voices. I paused and narrowed my eyes.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But I heard something about a special pool.

_Like the moon pool?_ I wondered.

I padded closer and gasped quietly. The cats in the clearing were no cats I had ever seen, until I looked more closely at one.

In the area, there was a brown and black tabby, a grey cat with a spikey pelt, and the last one, was a grey cat with dark green eyes that I knew as Stormpelt.

**I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WE NEEDED A RECAP CHAPPIE AND I NEEDED A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THIS! **

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Earthquake!

**Sure! Sheepkit will be in my story. Lolz. **

Almost got it! I was so close. This squirrel was so FAT! But he could still run really fast. Suddenly, the squirrel pricked his ears and tries to run, but I pounced before he could get out of reach.

I trotted happily towards camp. But I stopped mid-step when I heard something. It was a low rumbling sound coming from the earth. I cocked my head quizzically. I had never heard anything like this.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by different faces, scents and sounds. I collapsed to the ground. This was terrible! And it wouldn't stop! I felt myself start to lose consciousness slowly. My last thought was that of the night, so long ago, when Firestar visited me in a dream.

"_Beware of the blood that does not seem to seep,_

_For a dying time you might be put to sleep,_

_Everything that you discover,_

_Will open doors to the path you wander."_

"_For a dying time you might be put to sleep."_

That was my last thought before a tree fell down, and I don't know what happened after that.

Spottedheart awoke in the middle of the forest.**  
**

"_Funny," _I thought. "_Normally this would be the time when I would wake up in the medicine den, safe and sound."_

I looked around at my surroundings. Thick pine needles surrounded the area. I tried to sit up, but my head ached and I couldn't see, yet there was nothing in front of my face.

"_Oh, no,"_ I thought. "_I better not have gone blind."_

**Sorry about the shortness! At least I wrote SOMETHING.**


	13. Chapter 12: Adder

**Yay! I'm back! I'm really sorry about the wait but... I don't like homework. This chapter is going to be kind of short because I have ice skating in about an hour and I need to get ready. **

I awoke from the darkness that surrounded me. I still couldn't see. I pushed off the branch that was sitting on top of me.

I sighed, "I'm going to have to scent the world around me," I paused, thinking, "I'll spend the night here, and hopefully by tomorrow I'll be able to see." I said thoughtfully.

I scented the air and turned around. There was the scent of some reeds and ferns. I thought back to when she was an apprentice exploring the territory.

_I'm still in Thunderclan territory! _I realized with a jolt. _This __is__ the reed bed I know! _

I curled up in the ferns and closed her eyes_._

_I need to be able to see tomorrow. I just need to._

-*O*- *O* -*O*- *O*-*O*-

I woke up in the morning and opened my eyes. I looked up at the lush, green ferns, and my eyes widened. I could see! I peered down and looked into the water. My eyes were covered in yellow goo.

_Oh, no! _I thought, _My eyes must be infected!_

Prey is scarce, I'm going to have to fish.

I peered into the water, and leaned a little to close into the water. Of course, I fell in.

The yellow goo covered my eyes again. I cast bubbles out into the water. The current wasn't strong, so I hopped out.

As I sank onto the shore I saw a fast, thin line slithering toward me. I looked at it closely.

It was an adder. I tried to jump out of the way but it was too fast. It bit my side and I immediately fell. Stars swirled in front of my eyes and I took in one breath of oxygen, that may be my last. I clawed the snake and it slammed into a rock and was ominously still.

After that, I just blacked out.

**Yeah, that was short. But, I gotta put on my skates so… bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Traitor

**Yay! I'm back! I'm gonna make an actual size chapter this time! (Maybe longer) :D**

I had woken up from the adder bite a little woozy, but I could stand. I heard a rustling in the bushes and out stepped Berrynose. I had been rescued.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

So, it turned out that the whole clan was looking for me. The ones that survived at least. Bramblestar had lost a life, and my father, Foxleap, had died by a falling branch.

Rosepetal was heartbroken and the rest of the clan tried to cheer her up.

When the clan heard what had happened to me, they were all surprised that I had made it. Considering that Foxleap had died from the exact same thing that happened to me, it was really surprising that I didn't die.

The clan didn't know what to make of the disaster, they just called it the earth claw, because so many slices had been made through camp.

There were still cats missing, such as Cloudtail and Ivypool. Plus the many wounded cats, and Jayfeather and Ambersong had many scratches on them, and Brightheart, using the little knowledge of herbs and such, declared that they were indeed infected.

Jayfeather and Ambersong did have severe fevers, and Ambersong could barely get up, yet Jayfeather could move around the den to get supplies surprisingly well, even though Jayfeather himself knew it was best that they didn't get up at all.

I visited often, but soon, Ambersong's time passed. Jayfeather, now the only medicine cat of Thunderclan, was in need of an apprentice, the fever, wich had lasted a long while, had drained a lot of his energy and there was a chance that he wouldn't live to see the next leaf-fall.

I couldn't help noticing that he always watched me, as if I reminded him of someone. I tried to shake the feeling off, but I could tell he knew something.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

The days went on normally, hunting, training with the apprentices.

The clan had found Cloudtail, but we also found Ivypool's lifeless body at the edge of the river. Something strange had happened, though. I flashed back to that strange moment.

'_Sandstorm, Whitewing! Come here! You need to see this!' _

_I stared as Sandstorm padded up to me._

'_Look at this vole,' I whispered to Whitewing as I stalked it._

_But Whitewing's attention was elsewhere. I saw the horrified expression on her face and stopped hunting. I followed her eyes and my face too had a horrified look. We were both staring at the ominously still body of Ivypool._

_As I stared, I was snapped into a vision of another cat. In the same place as Ivypool, there was two cats, claws in each other's necks. One was a gray tabby cat and one a brown tabby. Surrounding them, there were four cats._

_One I recognized as a ginger and white dappled she-cat. I soon realized that this cat was Mapleleaf. She had a sourly evil grin on her face. Her fur was covering her eyes, which made her look like she had not even one speck of good in her._

_Another cat was a gray tabby with black stripes that I didn't recognize. There was another cat there that I recognized. It looked like a little kit we currently had in the nursery. The only difference was she was now a full-fledged warrior. Nightkit?_

_The cute kit was now a pretty black she-cat that had slightly lighter and darker stripes on her back. Her stripes were mostly darker than her pure black pelt, but you couldn't really see them. Her yellow eyes crackled like lightning. She had a horrified expression on her face. _

_The last cat there I completely recognized. Firestar stood there, the stars on his pelt shining in the gray, rainy light. He looked as if he expected this to happen. That was all I saw._

After some debating, I realized that the gray cat was Stormpelt, and I was now deeply worried for him. I started paying more attention to him and Nightkit. When the time came, I asked for her as my apprentice. Now that the earth claw had long passed, and all of the branches had been removed from camp, It was very simple to move myself around camp again.

The day I asked for Nightkit as my apprentice, she had overheard. At first, she had just been excited about having me as her mentor. When she finally realized that today was the day she became an apprentice, she became even more exited.

Bramblestar called the clan meeting shortly after her excitement died down, and of course, she became an even higher level of exited again.

"Rockkit, Nightkit, do you promise do you promise to defend the clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Rockkit had a cool and calm answer, "I do," he replied curtly.

Bramblestar nodded to him and turned his gaze to Nightkit.

"I do!" she squealed excitedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior names, Rockkit, you will be known as Rockpaw. Your mentor will be Stormpelt. Nightkit, you will be known as Nightpaw, your mentor will be Spottedheart."

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

Nightpaw was very excited to learn everything, and as soon as she was apprenticed, I took her on a tour of the territory.

When I took her to that place at the edge of the river, it sent a chill down my spine. I quickly led her away from it.

That night, I was exhausted. Who knew an apprentice was so much work? I fell asleep as soon as I landed in my nest.

I had pleasant dreams that night, without any disturbances from Starclan or the dark forest. I don't train there, but occasionally I get sent there to spy.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"_Firestar…"_

_I dug my claws into the ground, confused. In front of me lay Firestar, bloody, unmoving, but breathing. He was starting to become more like a shade than a solid figure._

_I searched my brain for all of Spottedleaf's previous knowledge of herbs. Poppy seeds for sleeping and shock…._

_Thyme… Also for shock….._

_Marigold….. Fights infection? I think so._

"_This is useless," I muttered to myself. Then, it hit me, "Cobwebs! To hold back bleeding!"_

_I quickly applied the cobwebs and the right herbs to the wound in his shoulder. I applied the herbs as soon as I realized what I needed to use and where to find them._

_Soon enough, he stood up and gave his shoulder a quick lick._

"_Wake up, Spottedheart," I stared, confused, "Wake up!" he said, and gave me a cuff on the ear. That woke me up all right._

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

When I woke up, the whole clan was gathered around a cat-shaped figure. Then I realized it was a cat. It was a brown cat. As I peered closer, I identified the brown shape. It was Mousewhisker.

_Who had anything against Mousewhisker? _I wondered as I recognized the scent of a different Thunderclan cat on his pelt.

Nightwhisker padded up to me.

"It's awful isn't it?" Nightwhisker whispered quietly as she looked at her paws.

I knew that Nightwhisker and Mousewhisker were very close, and they were best friends. She must've taken his death really hard.

"I smell the other cat too, Spottedheart," she whispered as I watched her carefully.

"I know," I replied, "But, who would've done this to a fellow clanmate?" I turned to her, waiting for a reply.

But all I saw was a swish of a black tail entering the warriors den.

_It'll be okay Nightfeather. _I promised partly to myself, partly to her._ It'll all work out. There is a traitor in the clan, and we'll figure out who it is. Together._

**So? Was it epic? I think it was. So, please review! Longer than usual? Maybe a little. But definitely longer than the last three. Hey, any thoughts on who the traitor is? Review and tell me what you think! Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 14: Nightfeather

**Hey! Aren't you proud of me? I'm updating again within the last couple days. Yay! Guess what? If I get five reviews from now until the end of the day, I will post **_**two**_** chapters tomorrow since I have no homework. I still have school but no homework. Anyway, can someone please tell me how to make the line on Microsoft word 2010? Yeah, someone who writes warriors stories that are really great. (If you want to know the titles, look at my profile in my Spottedleaf's Peril news.) Yeah, on with the story!**

Nightfeather was never the same after that. She kept to herself more than usual, and she wasn't as upbeat and gracious as before. Whenever someone asked her a question, she mumbled an answer and turned away. On patrols, she only went when she was forced to go.

I became worried about her, and eventually, I realized that even Mousewhisker's mother and father had grieved enough, and it had hit them harder than anyone.

I began to grow suspicious. Nightfeather had her brother die as a kit. She was fully aware of his death, and she had been sad, too. But she's still taking this harder than anyone.

I couldn't help but stare as her tail swished into the warriors den and a pair of blue eyes peered at me from the darkness.

**That may be the shortest chapter yet. But I'm sorry. I'm going to make a new cover of my story. Plus, I really want to go on Club Penguin. So, remember the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15: Stormpelt

**Hey people. So, I've decided that it's time to draw this story to a close. There's gonna be somewhere between four and ten chapters left. If I kept doing random things, I won't update as often. Since I know how this is going to end, it'll be a lot easier to write. I'm gonna delete my other stories and focus on one at a time. Keep in mind that it's a lot easier for me to write warrior stories. Plus, I'm gonna have a P.O.V. of the traitor soon. :D**

**Spottedheart P.O.V **

I had been getting annoyed with most of my clan lately, for some reason. They were smothering me half the time and the other half they would either ignore me or _they _got annoyed with _me_! I was prepared to snap at them at any moment. Everyone was annoying me. With one exception.

Stormpelt was the only one that wasn't smothering me, annoying me, or getting angry at me. It was a pleasant feeling to know that he didn't hate me right now.

I didn't exactly know why my clan had been angry with me for the past moon, though I had my suspicions. I had also overheard some of them talking about me. From the small ounce of information I had collected, I had figured out that they were annoyed with me because for me, everything had happened a little too fast. I became an apprentice and warrior earlier than I probably should have. I had also gotten an apprentice quickly and I was still very young.

It was upsetting to me knowing that they thought of me like that.

In the last moon, Nightfeather inched away from me every night, and I was becoming very curious to know why. She probably hated me too right now. The only ounce of warmth I got was from Stormpelt. Since we were apprentices, Nightfeather, Stormpelt and I had all slept in nests next to each other. Now it seemed like it's just Stormpelt and I. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for that sliver of warmth coming from him but it just wasn't the same. There's another reason why I was so thoroughly annoyed with my clan.

Day by day, Stormpelt and I started to become closer friends, and my clan started to become less frazzled about me.

A bunch of times, I caught strange looks form Stormpelt when I was talking to other cats. For instance, when I was talking to Brackenfur about the days hunting patrol, he looked at me as if I were a traitor to the clan.

Another time, I was sitting down with Toadstep to enjoy a nice, fresh, juicy mouse and he freaked out. Literally. He was bouncing around camp asking everyone within earshot if they wanted to have a piece of fresh kill with him with a crazed look in his eye. It was very creepy.

A good thing though, he stopped freaking out over every little thing.

One day, he asked me if he wanted to go for a walk/hunt. I agreed and we went for the walk. I caught a few mice and buried them deep in the ground. We padded over to the lake. Then time caught up.

The silver stars reflected on the lake, making them look as if all of Starclan were in that very lake, right in front of us. One larger star seemed to be shining more brightly than the others. It was mesmerizing.

"Spottedheart?" I barely heard Stormpelt call my name.

I turned, my mind still on the star. His pelt was a stricking color against the starry sky, the light from the stars making his dark gray pelt almost completely silver. I gasped, unable to force words out.

He cocked his head at me, looking confused. I suddenly yawned, looking all the more embarrassed.

"Lie down," he told me. "You need to rest."

He was right, I realized. I was on the dawn patrol this morning and I was exhausted.

I curled up into a ball, my smooth pelt looking suddenly fluffy. I looked at him and realized that he looked very tired too. Even though he want on the dawn patrol, he still did a lot of hunting today.

"You should rest too," I encouraged him drowsily.

"You know what, maybe I will."

With that he stretched out, curled into a ball, and his breathing slowed. Once again, I looked at the lake and that one bright star. Suddenly, I saw a face flicker on the star. The face of a ginger tom I knew so well.

In my happy state, I fell asleep.

**Short. I know. Don't bug me about it. Lol. This isn't the last chapter in case you were wondering. Pfft that would be a really bad ending. I absolutely **_**hate**_** writing romantic scenes. Ugh, gross. Wow, I am never gonna write a drama.**** XD But romantic scenes are **_**gross**_**. Reading them is fun but writing them…. Well, not a fan. Lol. Oh, btw I'm not taking anymore character requests. I'm overflowing and some of them aren't gonna get mentioned. Sorry! Well, until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Waking Up

**Yay! I'm updating two days in a row. I'm so proud! But seriously guys. I was sad that I had no new reviews. **** REVIEW! **

**P.S. I know that this is gonna be an all in all short story.**

_**Spottedheart's P.O.V.**_

"_Hey, Spottedheart!" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Only if we can get some hunting in, the clan is starting to starve!"_

"_Fine, fine."_

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"_My paws are aching!"_

"_Your point is?"_

"_We need to go back to camp!" _

"_Why don't we just stay here? There's a nice lake full of nice, cold, refreshing _water_!"_

"_Did you say water?"_

"_Not just water. Nice, cold _refreshing _water."_

_Water…._

_Water…._

_Water…._

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

I woke up in my recently made nest of leaves. At the time, I thought the trees blocking our view from the sun were the brambles of the warriors den. When I finally realized we were still in the clearing, I bounced up from the leaf nest and let out a loud squeak.

Stormpelt jumped from his nest and shook his head.

"What's all the noise?" he asked her, looking slightly irritated. Then he noticed the surroundings.

"Oh," he corrected himself.

"We need to get back to camp," I said.

"Well… It was fun while it lasted."

I let out an amused purr.

"Yes, it was."

**Yeah super short boring chapter. I got it. Next I'm gonna start the first piece of the ending. Yay!**


	18. Chapter 17: What?

**Updating again! :D (lolwut?) I just really wanted to write this part today. It's gonna be short though.**

Stormpelt and I made it back to camp shortly after we woke up. It was a regular day, filled with patrols and apprentice training. Nightpaw is a handful though. She's as energetic as a four moon old kit!

Same thing day after day for the next moon. I was getting tired of the constant routine. Until a different thing happened. To tell the truth, I would rather have the same routine, but apparently not.

I was feeling sluggish that day. Always hungry, bored, tired, restless. I didn't want to, but I ended up in the medicine cat den.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Whitewing! I don't want to go to the medicine cat den!" I complained loudly.

"But you should!" Whitewing urged me forward eagerly.

I groaned. "Why?"

"I have my suspicions," she confirmed.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

Jayfeather padded toward me, blind eyes staring right through me.

_This is so awkward._ I thought.

"Hmm," he said, and then realization dawned on him. He pressed his tail to my stomach and his expression confirmed his thought. "Yep, you're expecting kits."

**Omg! Kits! Wait till tomorrow guys! Hang with me!**


	19. Chapter 18: Seriously?

**Updating again! :D (lolwut?) I just really wanted to write this part today. It's gonna be short though.**

Stormpelt and I made it back to camp shortly after we woke up. It was a regular day, filled with patrols and apprentice training. Nightpaw is a handful though. She's as energetic as a four moon old kit!

Same thing day after day for the next moon. I was getting tired of the constant routine. Until a different thing happened. To tell the truth, I would rather have the same routine, but apparently not.

I was feeling sluggish that day. Always hungry, bored, tired, restless. I didn't want to, but I ended up in the medicine cat den.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Whitewing! I don't want to go to the medicine cat den!" I complained loudly.

"But you should!" Whitewing urged me forward eagerly.

I groaned. "Why?"

"I have my suspicions," she confirmed.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-

Jayfeather padded toward me, blind eyes staring right through me.

_This is so awkward._ I thought.

"Hmm," he said, and then realization dawned on him. He pressed his tail to my stomach and his expression confirmed his thought. "Yep, you're expecting kits."

**Omg! Kits! Wait till tomorrow guys! Hang with me!**


	20. Chapter 19: Who Is It?

**Hey of the world who just happen to be reading this story. So, I'm going to try to wrap this story up today. I'll make a poll (If I can figure out how to without breaking rules) of what story to do. So check my profile Later today or tomorrow. I promise I'll finish before the end of Winter break. We'll start off today with a super special chapter. Even though it'll probably be short.**

_**Traitor **__P.O.V._

"_Hah, Mousewhisker. The now cold, lifeless lump of fur buried in the ground,"_ I thought.

I smirked with satisfaction. How could anyone not realize that it was _me _who killed him. It was actually pretty obvious. It actually worked out pretty well. No one suspected me. I kept it so well hidden and I acted so upset.

Spottedheart of all cats couldn't guess. She was one of the most suspicious cats here. She could tell when something was up. Even when we were kits, she always detected where the moss was in the den.

Who would've thought that _I _would kill Mousewhisker. It was well hidden, and totally obvious. A good combination.

My plot was genius. It was well thought out, well hidden and it took quick actions.

I looked around the camp and saw all the kits playing around the nursery. I looked to the entrance and saw Nightpaw coming in with her new mentor filling in for Spottedheart, Brackenfur.

"_It sure would be a shame if someone finds out about what I did," _I thought.

"_They won't. But if they do… Never mind."_

I padded into the warriors den and caught a glimpse of my fuzzy black tail swishing across the ground.

**So? Who do you think the traitor is?It will be revealed in either the next chapter in two chapters.**_  
_


	21. Chapter 20: Let it Snow

**Hey people! So, today I'm gonna try to update form my iPad. (Lolwut?) I'm gonna be on two 30 min car trips so I'm just gonna use the cop paste feature. yeah, so I didn't get around to making more than one chapter yesterday. I should today though.**

Spottedheart P.O.V.

I was desperately bored lying in the nursery all day. I had to ask Jayfeather to go outside! I mean, really?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" I heard Bramblestar call from outside.

I groaned and stood up on all four paws with great effort. I was so huge! I slowly padded outside, feeling like my stomach was weighing me down. Stormpelt padded over to me and guided me to a seat where I had a lot of space to lay down.

"How long will these kits take to come out?" I thought irritably.

"Nightpaw please come up here," I heard Bramblestar shout over the murmuring cats in the clearing.

The camp when silent as he continued. "Brackenfur, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a full warrior of Thunderclan?" He asked.

"He should be asking me," I thought with a scowl.

"Yes, Bramblestar I think she is definitely ready." He replied.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan I give you your full warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Nightsong. Tonight, you will sit vigil in front of camp," He explained carefully. Knowing Nightsong, she would slip up if she didn't have exact directions.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Wanna go for a walk?" Stormpelt asked me quietly.

"Of course!" I said, purring. "Let me just ask Jafeather."

After I asked Jafeather, we walked out into the cold forest. Leaf-bare had just started and it was getting really chilly. As we walked around the cold forest, flakes of snow started to fall out of the white sky.

I didn't realize it until one of the tiny, wet flakes landed on my nose. I squeaked in surprise and ducked under a bush with Stormpelt following. The white snow started falling harder and harder until there was a full tail-length of snow littering the grass. All of a sudden the snow was put at ease, and started falling slower and lighter.

I crawled out of the bush and jumped as the snow crackled under my wieght. I had seen snow before, but we hadn't had it since I was a kit and had to stay in the nursery.

I spluttered as I got hit with snow in the face. Stormpelt smirked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, take a joke," He teased.

"Ok, how about you do too," I smirked as I flicked snow in his face.

That started an all out snow battle. After a while we collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly Stormpelt bounced up.

"I smell squirrel," he said.

"So?"

"It could be the last one for a while!" He cried and dashed into the forest.

I tasted the air for any signs of prey when I heard an ear splitting cry. I dashed to the sound of the cry when to see a horrific scene.

Next to the river was Stormpelt and a brown tabby, claws in each others throats. On the other side of the river was Mapleleaf, a gray tabby, and the newly named warrior, Nightsong. What worried me was Stormpelt and the tabby were no longer breathing.

**Tada! Kinda short, eh. I'm gonna try to do more.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Traitor is Revealed

**Goddess of darkness- think again! It isn't maple. Read the traitor chapter again, it says the color of the traitors pelt.**

**The traitor is revealed in this chapter :D**

Spottedheart P.O.V.

"Oh, my..." I murmured.

Stormpelt was dead. He was never coming back. The only upside to this was the tabby that attacked Nightfeather and I all those moons ago was now also dead.

I ran to Nightsong and quickly asked the question, "What happened?"

"I was trying to go hunt when I came to the river and saw this gray tabby here and Stormpelt fighting. I was watching them fight and yelling for them to stop when the brown tabby with amber eyes came into the battle and sealed the deal. His death didn't o without vengeance though. Now they're both gone. But your SISTER didn't do anything," she explained remorsefully.

I gasped in sadness. Suddenly, my blood started to boil and I wheeled around to face Mapleleaf. I growled.

"Ever since we were kits you tormented and taunted me! I'm sick of it! Don't give me excuses! You were here the whole time and you didn't so much as flick a whisker! How could I have YOU as a sister?! I hate you Mapleleaf!"

She seemed surprised at my words, as if she couldn't believe they were true.

I continued with my rampage. "At least Clawstorm actually acts like a warrior and doesn't tease me anymore! How could you let my mate die?!"

She flinched, then regained her composure. "You let him die yourself."

I couldn't take it anymore. It was as if I was a brach of a tree being pummeled by hail, and I eventually fell off the tree. I lunged.

We rolled over in a tussle, teeth snapping at each others' throats. I was moving slower due to my swollen stomach. We hissed at each other during our tussle. I didn't realize we were so close to the small river until we both fell in.

Mapleleaf's fuzzy fur made her go slower in the neck-high water. My smooth tortiseshell pelt didn't weigh me down, but my stomach did. It was pretty much a fair fight.

I swam through the water, heading for my sister. Her fluffy fur blocked her eyes and she couldn't see me coming. As my head bobbed above the water, I heard Nightsong call out for me further away from where I thought we were.

I quickly scanned our surroundings. We were no longer in Thunderclan territory. Or any clan's for that matter.

I dove back under and saw that Mapleleaf was getting closer and closer to me. I hesitated about what I was about to do, then I made my decision. I lunged for my sister's throat.

I felt my teeth sink into her throat and she went limp. Her blood drifting in the river. It was then when I realized that the river was getting deeper and I could hear a roaring noise close by.

At this point, I had to sink far under to touch the bottom of the river. I attempted to climb to the shore but the current was too strong.

Suddenly, I felt myself fall down a steep drop. The water still roaring around me. I fell to the bottom and got a mouthful of water. I struggled to keep myself from slipping into unconsciousness.

I layed back my head and closed my eyes. The next thing I felt was a set of teeth grabbing my scruff.

I turned to look at the cat and saw that it was Nightfeather. I sat up and coughed up water.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I followed you," she said sheepishly.

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

Then I noticed her claws. Tufts of gray fur stuck out.

"Nightfeather? What's in your claws?"

"Um... Fur?"

"Who's fur?"

"Uhh"

"When was the last time you tried hard to clean your paws?" I asked.

"A while."

"Nightfeather..."

Then it dawned on me. The pain, the separation, the ignoring. Nightfeather killed Mousewhisker.

"It was you! You killed Mousewhisker!"

She frowned. "It sure took you long enough."

"Why?" I asked her, my voice cracking.

"Oh, well, a while ago, he asked me to be his mate. Without hesitating I said no. Later, I decided to take him up on his offer, when I saw him with another she-cat! Can you believe that?"

"Which she-cat?" I asked.

"Hazeltail!" She exclaimed.

I thought for a minute then replied. "Nightfeather... Hazeltail is his sister."

Realization dawned on her. "Oops," she said with an awkward voice. "Well, I do feel bad that I have to do this to you, Spottedheart," she said.

She jumped onto me with her claws aimed for my throat. I ducked out of the way and threw myself onto her back. I battered her with my paws and she fell to the snowy, forest floor. I took my chance and sliced her neck with my sharp claws.

Nightfeather, the Thunderclan traitor, was no longer alive.

**So? I liked it. It's not the end though! :D**


	23. Chapter 22: Shadowclan

**Hello again! Im gonna kinda not write to much info about having her kits. Little awkward. Yeah.**

It took me a long time to get back to camp with my stomach weighing me down. When I got to the camp I went to the nursery and flopped down in my nest. I immediately fell asleep, even though it was not too long after sun-high.

I awoke with a terrible pain in my stomach. As I tried to sit up, Daisy was woken up by me moving.

"Spottedheart, are you okay?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," I replied.

"Do you want me to get Jayfeather?"

"Sure, that would help," I responded.

Moments later, Jayfeather came in with Daisy on his heel. He paused when he reached my nest and put his tail to my stomach.

He moved out of the den and came back with a stick in his jaws. "Bite," he ordered.

I wrapped my jaws around the stick. Just in time, too. I had to bite down on the stick. HARD.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

A while later, I had three squirming bundles of fur suckling next to me.

Two of them were gray, and there was also a fluffy white one. I was still deciding on names. I knew the white she-kit was going to be Snowkit, and the fluffy gray tom would be Sheepkit, but I didn't know about the last one. He was a smooth gray tom just like Stormpelt. I eventually decided on naming him Treekit.

The cutest thing was they all had large, adorable blue eyes.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

That night, the clan grieved for Stormpelt, but after I told them about Nightfeather and Mapleleaf, we didn't sit vigil for them.

I stayed next to Stormpelt's cold body the whole night. He was gone.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

Moons passed and Snowkit, Sheepkit and Treekit were growing up. They were almost apprentices. Life was good in Thunderclan, until one fateful day.

"Shadowclan is attacking!" I heard Dovewing cry.

I bounced to my feet in instinct.

"Spottedheart," Daisy scolded. "You know you can't fight, you have three precious kits to look after!"

I groaned and flopped onto the cool moss. "But I'm so bored!"

As I said that, Raintail and Puddlefur poked their heads in. " Your kits are almost apprentices," she chirped. "Bramblestar said you could join the battle after the fighting starts to ease a little."

I nodded at them and they raced away.

"Spottedheart? Why do you want to fight so much?" Snowkit asked.

I paused, unsure of how to answer, and I finally responded, "I want to help our clan as much as possible," I answered as all three of them looked up at me with big, innocent blue eyes.

"I want to help..."

**Well guys, two more chapters. *sob***


	24. Chapter 23: The Last Battle

**Apology to Hawkheart256 You might not like this chapter Hawkheart. Plz don't get mad at me. You can have a character in my next story if you want. I just hope she wasn't your R.P. cat if u have one.**

Snowkit, Treekit and Sheepkit pounded me with questions about battles until Whitewing ran back to camp sooner than expected.

"Spottedheart, we need you in the battle. The fighting hasn't necessarily died down, but we're in desperate need of reinforcements," she pleaded.

I sat up abruptly in my nest sending Treekit and Sheepkit tumbling off me. Snowkit smirked at them.

"Of course I'll help," I replied, throwing a desperate glance at Daisy.

"Don't worry, Spottedheart, your kits will be safe here in camp with me," she soothed.

I nodded and raced out of the camp with Whitewing following close behind. I was panting when we got to the blood stained grass clearing.

"You can endure a lot less than before," Whitewing joked.

"Hey, I've been cooped up in the nursery for eight moons," she threw back.

I glanced up and finally got a good look at our surroundings. There were wounded cats everywhere. Most of them from Thunderclan. One particular cat I saw being attacked was Darkheart. Streams of Shadowclan cats were attacking her. I hesitated, then rushed to her aid.

At the moment, Darkheart was being attacked by two large warriors. The strange she-cat was struggling to fight them off. This was a true test of her loyalty. Either way, I needed to fight, so I jumped into battle and landed square on top of the large cat's shoulders. Darkheart and I slashed at the Shadowclan cats we were attacking.

The large black Tom I was fighting turned around at the last minute as I lunged for his stomach. His teeth met my throat and I toppled to the ground. I could hear the battle raging around me. I felt a cat pick me up by my scruff and toss me onto a rock.

I landed with a loud THUD on the rock. I heard a gasp coming from straight behind me. Teeth met my scruff and I was dragged to a small clearing away from the fighting. I struggled to open my eyes but eventually did. As they slightly opened, I found myself staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Darkheart?" I breathed.

"You're okay, I think. You just need a medicine cat and..." She turned away, murmuring to herself.

I struggled to my paws and turned to face her. "I'm fine," I mewed. "I can still kind of fight," I turned away. "Not for long though."

Darkheart turned to face me. "We need to go back out then," she suggested.

I nodded uncertainly. Then we both padded out of the clearing back to the area where the fighting took place. The Tom I had been fighting was now fighting with Lionblaze.

"Easy battle for him," I thought.

I was lost in my thoughts. Even worse, on a battlefield! The worst place to be thinking. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a yowl coming from right in front of me. I looked up to see a large, orange tabby Tom heading toward me. I was frozen with fear.

I shut my eyes as he jumped up with his unsheathed claws heading straight for my throat.

"No!" I heard someone cry.

I opened my eyes to see Darkheart push me out of the way and his claws pierce Darkheart in the side of her throat.

I gasped and cried, "No! Darkheart!"

I jumped on the tabby and pushed him to the ground, my eyes blazing. I held out my unsheathed claws and went for his throat, then abruptly stopped.

"No more killing," I murmured, and let the Tom go.

I rushed to Darkheart's side and carried her bloody body to the same clearing she took me.

"You proved your loyalty," I said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Spottedheart, I was never meant to be in Thunderclan. Your clanmates hated me. I did not have a good life here. Don't try to save me Spottedheart. I'm going to die no matter what you attempt," she explained to me sadly. "I just hope I go to Starclan," she said, her blood red eyes dimming.

"No," I whispered. But Darkheart was gone. Forever.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

"Shadowclan, retreat!" Cinderstar yowled.

Thunderclan just kept coming on stronger. Eventually, they stopped pressing and retreated.

Than night, we all sat vigil for Darkheart. The clan was truly sad for the loss, surprisingly.

The next morning I was so tired I went straight to sleep. My kits were wide awake though, so Daisy told them to go outside and play until I woke up. In my sleep, I had the best dream I could've hoped for.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

_"Spottedheart, you have fulfilled your destiny, and more," Firestar said happily._

_"Firestar," I rushed to him and buried my muzzle into his fur. He was like a father to me. I still miss Foxleap, though._

_Firestar took a step back and looked at me with relief. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Spottedheart, I think you would like to see someone," he said._

_I looked at him, puzzled. Then, out stepped a black she-cat with red eyes. She had stars in her fur._

_"Darkheart!" I cried._

_"Spottedheart. You helped me get to Starclan. You helped me prove my loyalty. You're an extraordinary cat," she said._

_"Aw, thanks," I replied._

_"Spottedheart, I'm afraid you need to wake up now," Firestar butted in._

_"Oh, well. Goodbye," I said with a flick of my tail, and the dream faded away._

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

I woke up in my nest, the kits ready to come in.

"Here we go again."


	25. Epilogue

**Hey, guys. So, last chapter. *sob* Hope you enjoy.**

Epilogue

I watched in delight as Snowkit, Treekit and Sheepkit bounced around the nursery, toppling over each other. I thought about how Treekit and Sheepkit looked so much like Stormpelt.

I sighed. I missed Stormpelt so much, and all of my other loved ones who had passed. A frown fell to my face as I thought about them.

-*O*-*O*-*O*-

That night as I slept…

"_Spottedheart," _Firestar said. "_I think you need to see something."_

As he spoke, a row of cats appeared behind him. I gasped in delight as I recognized Stormpelt, Darkheart, Foxleap, Ivypool and a few cats I didn't recognize.

I ran up to the row of cats and shared a converstation with each of them in turn. Stormpelt got a longer one, though.

"_Oh, Firestar. How did you know?"_ I asked him.

"_I know more things than you would ever imagine," _He claimed.

"_Firestar, you always know how to cheer me up."_

"_Spottedheart, onto a more important matter," _He told me. "_The prophecy has been fuffiled, and Spottedleaf has lived her life once again, with many more moons to come. Spottedleaf's peril has been righted." _

**Well, that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, everything! To those of you who reviewed almost every chapter, I hope to see you in my next story. I'm going to set up a poll, so you can vote for my next story. Check it out! Once again, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. This has been an amazing experience to write. Thank you!**


End file.
